1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fishing flies and materials used in the tying thereof.
It is a new application of the use of synthetic plastic closed cell foam materials for the purpose of making fishing fly wings and wing covers.
2) Description of the Prior Art
No prior art synthetic wings of this type and quality required for fishing flies are known. Many dry flies currently used require a floatant paste or dressing to keep them on the surface of the water.
Closed cell foams have been used as body materials in the construction of some fishing flies; example: foam hoppers, foam ants, inchworms, damselflies, and coffin flies. Reference: Orvis Company catalog, Vol. III, No. 1, pp. 41-48, 1991.